


On Her Wrist

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."Request: Buffy/Gunn, boxes.Summary: For fanfic100 072 fixed. Buffy broke her bracelet during a fight with Gunn.





	On Her Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasina75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasina75/gifts).



During their first serious fight, one of Buffy's bracelets fell from her wrist and shattered. A bracelet that had belonged to her mother and one of the few things her father sent to her after Sunnydale collapsed. The stones shattered and the clasp broke, causing Buffy to toss a blanket at Gunn and tell him to sleep on the couch. 

The couch was too short, and they both knew it. Buffy curled up with a pillow and bit her lip instead of crying. Around 2 a.m., she grew tired of staring at the raindrops out the bedroom window. 

She quietly moved into the living room. The soft light of the television filled the room and she saw Gunn's long legs kicked over the end of the couch. "Hey," she said. 

"Hi." Gunn sat up. 

Sitting down beside him, Buffy wrapped her arms around Gunn. "Let's not fight." She took a deep breath, settling against him. Whatever they'd been arguing about didn't matter anymore. In fact, it hadn't been important in the first place. 

"Agreed." Gunn kissed the top of her head. 

Buffy tipped her head up and smiled. "Come to bed." She noticed that Gunn had placed her broken bracelet in a tiny box. 

***** 

A week later, Gunn took Buffy out to their favorite restaurant - a tiny café hidden among flowing wisteria. She wore her knee-length purple dress, and the owners greeted them with a hearty ciao. They sat in a corner table, and the waiter poured them wine. 

"So," Buffy said, swirling her wine glass in her hand, "is there some anniversary that I'm forgetting?" She raised an eyebrow. Gunn was far better at remembering all their important dates. 

Gunn grinned. "I don't need such an elaborate excuse to take a pretty girl out on a date." 

"I've upgraded from cute to pretty." Buffy adjusted the strap on her dress. She was sure that she was missing something, some special occasion. 

"Senorita Buffy é bella," Senor Ricardo interrupted them. "I'd steal her for myself if I was younger." 

Buffy blushed. In Rome, even a Slayer, a girl named Buffy Summers was allowed to blush. "I don't know. You might have some strong competition." Senor Ricardo always flirted with her, but not in a creepy way like the men in America who were old enough to be her father and trying to look up her skirt. But almost in a grandfatherly way, like an old movie. 

"We'll have whatever the house special is tonight," Gunn said. He looked incredibly hot his red shirt and orangeish tie left over from his evil lawyer days. 

Senor Ricardo nodded and headed off toward the kitchen. 

"So where were we?" Gunn took Buffy's hand in his from across the table. He squeezed her hand. His palms were slightly sweaty as if he were nervous. 

"I think you were telling me how pretty I was," Buffy said. She never passed up a compliment, especially from her boyfriend. 

Gunn held her gaze as he pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. "I got you something." He sat it in the middle of her plate. 

Unwrapping it, Buffy found her mother's bracelet fixed with a note that said, _Let's not fight anymore._ "Thank you," she said as Gunn hooked it on her wrist. 

That night when Gunn took her home, Buffy stripped of all her clothing except the bracelet and promptly fell in bed with him. She kissed and teased Gunn until climbing atop him. Buffy rode him and the stones from the bracelet shimmered in the moonlight.


End file.
